


Switch Play

by firesign10



Series: Play Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Slapping, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Orgasm Denial, Public Sex, Revelations, Role Reversal, Sex Club, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: It's Jared Padalecki's first night performing as a Dom in the club Sensuale. He's pleased with how his scene goes, teasing and tormenting bartender Rich, but afterward he meets the club's stunning owner, Jensen Ackles. Jensen was fine with the scene too, but he makes some surprising observations that completely shake Jared up.





	Switch Play

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my first SMPC of 2019. Many thanks to Theatregirl7299 who helped me iron the wrinkles out and beta-read this.

The entrance to Sensuale gave no indication about what was inside. No flashing neon lights, no garish colors, no titillating pictures, no music wafting out; only a black exterior and a plain, steel gray double door. It looked industrial and unpromising to the casual eye.

Jared hesitated before that grim door, wondering if he was at the right address. He checked his phone and confirmed that he was. Shrugging, he tucked his phone away before gripping the door handle and pulling it open.

The entryway was somewhat less austere. These walls were also black, but in a mix of matte and shiny finishes that created an interesting abstract pattern. The carpet was plush, giving way beneath his shoes, and subdued light emanated from minimalist fixtures.

The man greeting Jared wore a well-tailored dark suit and a tasteful blue tie. He was a big man, barrel-chested and balding, but he spoke politely as he asked for Jared's ID and invitation.

Jared handed them over, eyes trailing around the tile and matte wall pattern for several seconds before he realized it was a giant S. He nodded appreciatively.

“You're all set, Mr. Padalecki. I have the play indication bracelets here, if you'd like to choose?” He placed a small basket filled with jelly bracelets of various colors on the stand in front of him. “I trust you're familiar with these?”

“I am, but perhaps you can review your color scheme, I know different colors can mean different things from club to club.”

“Of course, sir. White is no play, black is all play. Blue is sub, orange is Dom, purple is switch. Red is restricted play, limits must be established prior to playing. Does that all make sense?”

“Yes, thank you. I'll take orange and red, please.” Jared slipped the stretchy rings over his hand, shaking his wrist slightly to settle the bracelets there.

“Please go on in, Mr. Padalecki, enjoy yourself. My name is Clif, if you need anything.” Clif opened the door behind his station and ushered Jared through.

The club interior couldn't have been more different from the foyer. Rich midnight blue draperies broke up the walls and created enticing alcoves. The bar, a stretch of dark polished wood, ran down one side, the wall behind it sparkling with backlit glass shelves and jewel-hued bottles. A couple of smaller public play areas served as bookends to the main area, a platform raised about two feet off the floor. Currently it was softly lit by silver sconces, waiting for the first scene to begin.

Jared headed for the bar first, leaning one elbow on it as he surveyed the crowd. Ordering chilled vodka neat, he looked around to get a feel for the clientele. Everyone was well dressed, those that were dressed anyway, and Jared saw lots of smiles and hugs being exchanged. Clearly a large percentage of the attending were familiar with each other, which boded well. Some led naked or partially naked subs around, the subs quiet and obedient as they followed their Doms. A thrill of arousal went through Jared, and he shivered as he sipped his drink. He'd never subbed—from his first time clubbing, it had been assumed that someone of his size and build was a top. He genuinely did enjoy topping, but sometimes...sometimes he wondered what would it be like to have a collar around his neck, hugging his skin and marking him as owned. As wanted and loved. Parading naked for everyone to ogle and lust for, but only belonging to one...

He shook himself and finished his drink, forestalling the offer of a second with a hand. This was his first scene there, and he wanted to be in full command of himself.

Turning back to the bartender, Jared asked, “Do you know where I might find Jensen Ackles?”

The bartender replied, “He'll be out in a minute, first scene is about to start. He'll come from that door on the left, his office is behind there. Have you met him already?”

Jared shook his head. “No, I did everything via email and online with his assistant, Matt Cohen. What does he look like?”

“Well, Matt is 6 foot with black hair and green eyes, built like whoa. Jensen is a little taller, light brown hair and green eyes, face like a fucking Greek god.” The bartender stuck his hand out. “I'm Rich, shorter and humbler in the build and looks, but I can give a good time like nobody's business.” He winked.

Jared chuckled. It was starting to feel homey already. “Okay, man, I'll be back after my scene for another one of these.” He put the glass down and gave Rich a little wave before walking over to one of the side stages.

The first scene went well; ropes weren't Jared's thing, but it was done properly and the performers got off happily. The audience was receptive, clapping loudly although no one was so revved up they had to fuck. 

Jared took a deep breath. It was his turn, and he wanted to do well for his introduction to this area. He tugged his jacket down and strode to the center stage, stepping up and turning to face the crowd. Quasi-rock music played by a string ensemble set a driving yet emotional beat as Jared waited for his introduction.

“Good evening, Sensuale!” The deep voice made Jared turn quickly. The voice belonged to a man whose handsome mien gave Jared a moment's breathlessness. He studied the face that looked like a profile on a Greek coin, with a strong nose and a well-shaped jaw that was clean and strong. Short, brown hair, tousled perfectly, crowned that head, and while Jared couldn't ascertain the color of the man's eyes, he could see their glitter and focus.

“Please greet our newest member, Jared! Jared is an experienced Dom who has just moved here to New York City. Tonight, he'll give you a taste of his power and control. Give it up for Jared!”

Jared kept staring at the gorgeous man, even as his brain whispered that this must be Jensen, the club owner. 

_Focus, asshole. You're up._ Jared shook himself and moved.

“I know I'm new, but who would like to play with me tonight?” Jared asked in his most playful and ingratiating manner, spreading his arms wide. “I promise it won't hurt...unless you want it to.” He winked, and the crowd laughed.

Several hands raised, and Jared looked them over as he decided. Surprisingly, the bartender Rich was in the audience now with his arm raised, and Jared selected him as they'd already chatted a bit.

“You!” he called, gesturing to Rich to come forward. 

Rich came up and shook Jared's hand, slipping him a sly wink. “Thought you might like a friendly face to start with,” Rich whispered. “And I haven't been laid in a week!”

Jared chuckled. “Okay, Rich. I was planning on a little edging and orgasm denial. You up for that?”

“Absolutely! I love it!”

“Safe word?”

“Candy.”

Jared directed Rich to strip. The man had a nice body, toned and compact. He was clearly comfortable being naked, and looked relaxed as he waited for Jared's command.

A number of ropes and chains hung from the ceiling, ready to be put into use. Jared selected a chain with a large ring at the end, tugged it further down a little, and gestured for Rich to come over.

“Rich, hold onto this ring with both hands and do not let go until I say so. Do you understand?”

Rich's face grew serious and he nodded, grabbing the ring and holding on. It was high enough that his arms were extended up, but his feet remained solidly planted on the ground. Jared ran a hand down Rich's chest and belly, walking around him and doing the same to his back and ass.

“Nice ass!” Jared came around to the front again and addressed the crowd. “Did you all know what a great ass this man has?” He turned Rich around, and there was an appreciative clapping and hooting at Rich's plump ass. 

Jared turned Rich back and exclaimed. “Well, look at these pretty little things!” He patted Rich's left nipple and flicked the little hoop through it, then did the same with the right. “I bet you thought I meant Rich's nipples are pretty. Well they are, but I meant these handy little hoops he has. I know just what to do with those.” Jared stepped over to a small table with various implements on it and picked up a silver chain with clasps at each end.

Rich's breathing grew a little faster, and his soft cock started to perk up. Jared rubbed one nipple, smiling at Rich before slapping his chest smartly. Rich yelped as Jared clipped one end of the chain to the hoop already in his pink flesh. Jared treated the other nipple the same way, ending by tugging sharply on the chain. 

Rich's dick was clearly in the game now, bobbing with every movement. Jared slipped on a latex glove and slicked his hand up. Standing close to Rich, Jared slowly began to jack the bartender, stroking his shaft firmly, rubbing his palm over the purpling head. Rich moaned and his feet shifted, but he hung onto the ring.

“Feel nice?” Jared murmured to Rich. “Like that?”

“Yeah...” moaned Rich. “Yeah...”

Jared jerked the nipple chain at the same time he smacked Rich's erection, making Rich howl and twist to the side. Jared grabbed Rich's dick again, turning him to face front.

“Now now, everyone wants to see your cock.” Jared stroked it again, so slowly. Rich began to fret, shifting his weight and bucking his hips. “Oh, by the way--you can't come until I say.” Rich whimpered, his ass flexing as he made abortive thrusts into Jared's palm.

Jared rubbed his slick fingers around and over Rich's nipples again, giving several short tugs afterward. Rich's dick jerked with each tug. Jared reached down and struck it half a dozen times, smacking it in various directions and concluding with a hearty slap to Rich's balls.

It was a constant round of motion after that; tugging the nipple chain, stroking Rich's cock, a few cock slaps, and repeat. Rich's arousal ramped up higher and higher, his pale chest pinking, nipples tight, cock straining, pre-come dripping onto the floor or flying under Jared's blows. Jared could see the audience was into the scene. Half of them were touching themselves, the other half commanding their subs to suck them or jerk them off. Jared's eyes lingered on subs kneeling before their Doms. Off to the side was one pair where the Dom's hand gripped his sub's hair, keeping him close while fucking his face. Jared shivered, his already hard cock beginning to leak inside his silk boxers.

Finally Jared let Rich come, watching with satisfaction as the bartender's release jetted over the edge of the stage onto the floor. Jared noted how many in the audience likewise were satisfied and judged the performance a success. He kissed Rich's cheek while freeing his hands from the ring, whispered what a good boy he was, and left the stage as two or three people went to usher Rich away for after-care.

Stepping down at the back of the stage, Jared found Jensen waiting for him.

“I hope you enjoyed? Did that meet what you look for?” Jared queried as he removed the lube-covered glove, wiped his hands and took a drink of cool water.

“Oh, it was very nice. I definitely approve.” Jensen's voice was lazy and deep, huskier than Jared expected.

“Nice? I shall strive to do better next time,” Jared responded, mildly nettled at the possible perception of not satisfying. “I found Rich more than up to the challenge.”

“Yes, yes, he was fine.” Jensen walked away from the stage, beckoning Jared to accompany him. Jared was intrigued and a little put out that Jensen might have found him less than excellent, so he followed along.

“Please, tell me--what did you find unsatisfactory?” Jared wanted to clear this up right now. “My direction? My choice of material?”

They went through a door into a back hallway, and then entered a room that clearly must be Jensen's office. Jared barely got a brief impression of burnished woods, rich colors, and warm lights before he was yanked through the door and then pressed up against it as Jensen shut it behind them.

Jensen pressed one arm across Jared's chest while resting on his other hand as it leaned on the door. Their faces only a couple of inches apart, Jared noticed that tiny freckles were scattered across Jensen's perfect skin, and that his eyes were in fact a deep green, framed in thick lashes. He was stunning, and Jared had to breath deep to keep his knees from weakening.

“It's this.” Jensen's voice growled, rough and deep and sinking right down to Jared's groin. “You're an excellent Dom, strong and capable. Without seeing you fuck, I'm completely certain you're a fantastic top. You're big, you're built as fuck, and you're beautiful.”

“Okay,” Jared managed to say with reasonable calm, despite the jitters making his body tremble and the hard-on aching in his pants.

Jensen leaned in even closer, his plush lips almost brushing Jared's ear, breath puffing warm. “You aren't a Dom or a top. You're pretending.” The arm pinning Jared's chest moved, his hand gripping Jared's jaw. A thigh that felt like iron pressed into Jared's groin, and he helplessly ground against it, gritting his teeth to hold back a whimper.

“See? Every instinct you have right now is begging for you to drop to your knees—to submit to me in every way possible.” Jensen ghosted his lips across Jared's cheek and over his mouth. “You want nothing so much as to let me use you, take you apart and put you back together.” The plush lips pressed softly against Jared's, and he moaned as he let Jensen in.

“Tell me now, Jared...am I right?” The hand at Jared's jaw slid down his body to grip the bulge in his pants, squeezing it lightly. Jared's breath stuttered as pre-come soaked into his boxers, the heat of Jensen's hand scorching through his clothing.

“Yes. Yes, you're right.” Jared licked dry lips. “I do genuinely like being a Dom and a top, but I've always wondered, always wanted to know what it would feel like to be owned. To be loved like that.” He blinked hard at the unexpected tears pricking at his eyes.

Jensen's fingers carded through Jared's hair. Jensen spoke gently, dropping tiny kisses on Jared's face. “I can give you that. I can show you. You can still be a Dom out there, but in here, you belong only to me. You are so strong, so beautiful, I have waited and waited for a sub this special and here you are. Will you take me as your Dom, your lover, and your partner, as I take you as my sub, my lover, and my partner?” He pulled back, leaving Jared feeling abruptly bereft for a moment. “If you need some time to think about it, just say so. You don't have to answer right now.”

Jared reached up and cradled Jensen's face. “No. I accept. You looked into me and found the need I've hidden forever. I accept.” He gave a nervous little laugh. “I may need some time and practice to be on the other side.”

“All the time you need, my sweet.” Jensen stepped back and drew Jared with him, bringing them over to the desk. Jensen leaned against it and pulled Jared in for a deep kiss. “Do you feel up to your first time as my sub?”

Jared nodded excitedly. His dick felt ready to rip its way out of his pants. Jensen smiled and undid his own pants, pushing them and his boxers down to mid-thigh, offering himself to Jared. “Suck me. Two rules--no hands, and you can't come before me, but you are free to come anytime after me.”

“Yes sir,” Jared said eagerly, dropping to his knees and staring at Jensen's pretty dick. Thick and straight, not as long as Jared's but well-shaped and proportional, Jared's mouth watered just looking at it. 

He happily sucked, licked, and slurped on Jensen's dick, finding the no-hands rule a little tricky for when he pulled off and had to catch the now-jerking and bobbing flesh back into his mouth. Jensen was groaning with pleasure, eyes half-closed, and every groan made pre-come dribble from Jared's cock. He could have come more than once, but managed to hold his climax back while seeing to his Dom's release.

Suddenly a sharp pain on the top of his head made Jared jerk. Jensen had sunk his hand into Jared's hair and was gripping it hard, pulling on it to keep Jared in place, and the pain almost made Jared come. He froze, held in place by that hand, and Jensen began to drive himself in and out of Jared's mouth. He gagged at times, struggling for breath and to keep his mouth open and ready, ignoring the spit and pre-come that smeared his lips and chin, dribbling down with Jensen's rapid thrusts. 

Jensen grunted steadily, driving his dick into Jared's throat. He coughed and gagged, determined to finish it, and soon enough hot, salty fluid exploded in his mouth. He tried to swallow, but a lot of it spilled from his tired, messy lips down his chin and onto his shirt. Jensen gave one last throaty exhalation before releasing Jared's hair, pulling his sloppy cock out and wiping it on Jared's cheeks.

Jared loved the feel of Jensen's warm, wet dick on his face, rubbing the spit and come into his skin. He clenched his teeth as he battled his orgasm, his balls tight and his cock urgently needing release. Looking up at Jensen, Jared watched Jensen's cock softening as it still hung out of his pants. Jensen opened his eyes, still looking hazy. 

“Go ahead, Jared.”

Jared ripped his pants and boxers down, grabbing himself and not giving half a dozen strokes before he came, thick white spatters landing across Jensen's pants, his shoes, the rug. It was bliss; his hand squeezing his dick so good, his balls emptying themselves, their delicious pressure released. Sparks flew behind Jared's eyelids, and a warm buzzing filled his body.

He sagged against Jensen's leg, rolling his head on Jensen's knee. “Thank you,” he murmured.

The hand returned to his hair, now petting it. “That was delightful, sweetheart. You did well.” Hands reached under Jared's elbows and helped him up. “My good boy,” Jensen said softly, kissing Jared's forehead. “My very good boy.”

Jared bent his head, reveling in a contented feeling unlike anything he'd felt before. After years of wondering, he finally knew what it felt like to have someone own him, what it was to belong to someone, and it was all that he'd hoped for.


End file.
